Plan B
by MadScrivenings
Summary: This is my Plan B... This story will have long intervals between updates simply because I don't have the time for quick updates.
1. Chapter 1

Ch: 1 All I ever wanted.

All I ever wanted was a friend. Someone to cherish and not look at me with cold eyes. With evil glares and hushed murmurs around every corner. I just wanted someone who would touch me and not act as if acid had kissed their skin. To see me as more than garbage on the floor, ripe for throwing away. I just wanted a mother. A woman who would love me for who I was, who would kiss my scrapes and welcome me home. A father who would teach me how to be a man, how to live. Yet every day I came home to a small empty apartment, alone and abused. Then my life seemingly grew better. I was a ninja, on my way to my goal. Yet more betrayal lied in my path. An almost-brother tried to kill me. An almost-sister blamed me for losing my almost-brother who had attempted to take my life. An almost-father left me to train alone with a man who did not like me, nor ever would. A godfather showed up and tried to pry his way into my life and into forgiveness through techniques and hijinks. A woman who could have very well been a wonderful mother spat on my dreams and told me to give up. Yet I smiled, I thought if I tried hard enough, if I trained long enough everything would fall into place; and so I did. I tried and tried so hard. Yet every day, the same apartment. The same failures. Then the years passed. I went on a journey with my godfather, thinking he did the trip out of love for my father, for me. But it was a lie. He didn't do it for me. But for what is inside of me. A terrible beast who see the world burn for the wrong-doings it had placed on the beast. After the trip though I was still so far from my goal, just a passing thought for my supposed friends, and back in the hellhole that was my home. Then wars came. It seemed I was always fighting someone, chasing after an impossible dream and a friend who had died long ago. Every time I fought, my strength proven useless and forced to rely on the demon in my stomach. With each usage leaving me more hollow inside until I no longer knew how to fight without it's corrosive chakra burning my veins. It's powers draining away years of my life for a few minutes of combat and power. Then once more I was back at my village, it's walls built anew and it's citizens back. My friends moved on as successful jonin, my own self left to lie in the dust as a weapon forgotten, still a genin. The kages surged on leading the villages to new paths and brighter futures, my own war-gained powers and prestige nothing but a distant memory, frightening and used to prevent more war. Even my own murderous almost-brother returned, a hero, eyes set on the prize I had wished for and trained for and vied for all this time. A prize that was almost set in stone the moment my almost-mother retired for him, simply because of his name and his being having not been marred by a demon. I had thought they would love me after I saved them all from near annihilation. But all I received was a tighter collar and smaller cage with a few treats that had been stepped on before given to me.

All these emotions I felt were so close to making me lose it, to just give up and end it all. To bleed away in an apartment where I wouldn't be missed, an old sword left to rust. But I wanted something in this the longest time I could never quite put my finger on it. A niggling sensation in the back of my mind as I bled for people who wouldn't care the next day if I was dead. A thought of what my plan B was when all else failed. When my dream was fully bust and I was back to step one again. Then this sensation grew, it's flames being bathed in my heart where the true me roamed. As each new revelation revealed to me over the years came, the flame glowing brighter. As each time my leash was loosed so I could end the life of whatever was in my friends path the flame grew stronger until one day I fought to extinguish it and won. But they flame wasn't gone, simply made more compact and hidden away in the dark recesses of my mind. A subconscious plan B. But it grew stronger in the shadows, and now it is back ready to rear it's head in case of plan A failing. Then plan A truly failed.

The day I saw Sasuke Uchiha pulling on the hat in front of a crowd of my friends was the day plan B was enacted. It was the day I Naruto Uzumaki rescinded my vow as a leaf Shinobi to protect it's land and it's people. To enact my revenge for all that should have been mine. I was not being greedy, I was not being evil. I was not being crazy. I was being the most sane I had ever been in my life. I had looked at the truth as it sucker punched me in the mouth and knew that I was a pawn and a tool that wasn't going to be useful any more and was soon going to be tossed away for some knight or bishop who could take care of the new problems that would fall in the future. I would show the whole world I was the son of the Flash. Son of the bloody Harbinger that was my mother. That I would no longer be cast aside and ignored. That I would be heard.

…...Sasuke's inauguration as the sixth Hokage...

I felt tears roll down my face, my hands cold and clammy. I gazed at what I thought were my friends clapping and laughing as Sasuke Uchiha became the sixth Hokage. As Tsunade handed her hat to Sasuke cheerfully before raising a glass of sake. I watched far behind the crowd under a twisted and dead tree as Sakura, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka, Gai, Ayame, and her father all happily applauded Sasuke. Not one person searched for me. All my precious people easily accepting what was once one of Konoha's greatest traitors as their leader. All accepting someone who had stuck a hand through my chest in an attempt to end my life. I felt my fingers fumble with my headband before throwing it to the ground. I trailed home my feet slapping the ground, not knowing what I was doing. As soon as I closed my door I slammed my fist into the nearest object which happened to be my table. My fist easily broke through it and destroyed it in one go. Then my other fist punched the fridge, destroying it's contents and making the metal crumple like tin foil. I then raged through the room. My fists breaking everything as it passed. Soon I went to other rooms of my apartment and destroyed whatever may be in there. Cups, sinks, bathtubs, beds, dressers, couches. Everything felt my wrath. Finally only one thing left unbroken. My photo of my squad as a genin from so many years ago. I shakily lifted it and slipped the photo from it's bindings and ripped myself from the photo. I then found a piece of glass and cut my finger and wrote on the back of the leftover photo after burning my own smiling visage. _My plan B..._

As soon as I finished that small sentence my cut healed. I dropped the photo and leapt through my window, ignoring the glass biting into my skin. I dashed through the streets to the top of the Hokage Mountain. I gazed at the city that had me what I am today. Before turning and walking away towards who knows. It didn't matter to me.

…..Two days later after Sasuke's inauguration...

The festival to celebrate Sasuke's coming as a Hokage had lasted two days. As the festivities calmed down, I decided to pay my favorite blond a visit. I hoped the he was doing alright seeing as the position of Hokage was his dream. I assured myself that he was fine and made my way to his apartment slightly faster, a sinking feeling churning in my gut. When I arrived at the blonde's door I knocked. I then waited... and waited... and waited. "Open up Naruto! It's me, Iruka." No answer. Finally, unable to take the suspense I pulled the emergency key I had and entered the apartment. To my shock, everything was completely ransacked. Every breakable, and seemingly non-breakable thing was completely destroyed. I searched the apartment for hours, and ultimately after the long search I found a ripped up photo of Naruto with his two teammates and Kakashi except Naruto wasn't in the photo. His part was ripped out. I looked at the back and was surprised to find writing in blood on the back. It simply and ominously said, "_My plan B..."_

I immediately ran from the house photo clutched in hand and charged toward the Hokage building. This was important. When I reached the building I blew by the secretaries and slammed into the Hokage's office only to quickly back out having walked in on Sasuke vigorously making out with Sakura. After several tense moments in the hall I heard, "Come in Iruka-sensei," and stepped in. Off in the corner Sakura looked flustered as she blushed and stared pointedly at a wall. Sasuke however while looking slightly red looked straight at me. "What-ever it is," Sasuke said, "I hope it is important." "It is," I clamored while shaking the photo, "I was going to speak with Naruto and I found this!" I shoved the photo into the sixth Hokage's face. "Wait a second, catch your breath and explain what happened," Sasuke dead-panned. I fumbled over the details, my heart rate going insane with each pounding throb. When I finished my tale the only two people present in the room that wasn't me frowned, their faces grim. "Anbu!" Was what Sasuke shouted. "Go find Naruto Uzumaki!" Three minutes later and nothing. Three hours later and not a peep. When someone finally appeared, it was a harried looking Anbu who was grungy and looked exhausted. "This was all we found..." was the man's last words before collapsing. In the unconscious man's hand was Naruto's head band, smudged with dirt and lightly rusted. Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, eyes watering. I could her her muttering about how, "it was happening again," and, "oh god." Sasuke's face frowned even harder, if that was possible. "Iruka," he commanded. "Go gather up these certain individuals from the rookie eleven." Sasuke then quickly spouted out Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, and Shino. Then Sasuke turned to Sakura and said, "Go fetch Kakashi and Tsunade." Then I was gone out the window, Sakura a foot behind me. As I ran, it began to rain.

…...Sasuke's perspective...

I rubbed my sore eyes. It had been hours ago when everyone had been assembled and it been even longer after that and we couldn't make sense of why Naruto would do what he did nor figure out where to look, or what to do. Suddenly Kakashi spoke up, "Koyuki Kazahana." "What," I asked. "Not what," Kakashi chided, "who." "Who is this who, then," I grumbled. "Really now, you don't remember her. The land of snow ring a bell?" I abruptly felt the memories hit me, "You mean Yukie Fujikaze, or as you stated her real name, Koyuki Kazahana!" "Exactly," Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "That is one of the three places Naruto could go. It's either the land of snow, the land of demons, or the land of waves. In snow there is Koyuki, in Demons there is Shion, and in Wave there is Tazuna and his family.

I nodded, and thought for a moment. If I was a blonde idiot, which of the three countries would I head to. "Fine then, I am tired and want to sleep! After all of us have slept for at least seven hours I want Neji and Sai to head to the land of Demons. I then want Sai and Kakashi to head to Wave. Shikamaru, I need you and Tsunade to stay here and we will brain storm on the facts and decide our counter moves then. Sakura, you will head to snow by yourself. Is this all understood!" "Hai, Hokage-sama," everyone chorused, even Tsunade and Kakashi. "Good," I spoke, "dismissed."

**An: Just an idea, if people like it I will write more. Apologies for mistakes. No pairings other than Sasuke and Sakura as of yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

Plan B: Chapter 2 On The Road

The street crackled as the lone man stumbled across the street. The shifting dunes of sand blowing across the land and filling the air with the dry material. The air was scorching and the terrain unforgivable.

This truly was a desolate land. This was one of the few thoughts I had as my dehydrated and exhausted body walked on to the land of Wind. I had traveled over nine thousand miles to get here in a single day, and this was only my first stop, not in Suna of course but the Land of Demons which was only another hundred or two away.

I also had made two clones who each had 48% of my full amount of chakra and both were racing to the land of springs and Land of waves separately. The three visits was simply to tell my precious people in each land to not tell any Konoha ninjas a damn thing and that I would need their trust on this.

I had even thought on my way to the land of demons of stopping and telling Gaara to not help the leaf ninja but I knew he would. He would see this as a fit and try to beat false sense into me like I had as a child to him. My plan of course was simple, get to the land of whirlpools and hide out in my ancestral village until I had sufficient time to fully plan out part two of plan B.

I actually didn't fully realize my plan B until I was a good three hundred miles from the outskirts of Konoha. I was planning total annihilation of a hidden village, and the strongest one to boot. Not only that, but the other four great nations would go to the aid of Konoha as well. So the odds were basically me versus the world. Not the best options.

Regardless, my mind was set, the goal in front of me, and my will strong enough to do it. I just had to kick start it.

…... Land of waves: three days after Naruto's Plan B ignition...

The land of whirlpools was a fucking bitch to get to. Running over whirlpools strong enough to draw bijus into them and dodging old seals that flung every sharp object known to man at you wasn't easy. Much less when you are running on the fumes of fumes. Then when I actually reached the village, I barely made it in before nearly dieing from walking around a corner into more seal traps. I mean seriously, every two feet a seal would go off.

When I finally reached the Kage-esque building that was obviously the main administration building where Uzu's leader had worked, I entered it searching for something. I found that something.

…...Whirlpool main building...

I ran my hand over the dusty walls, feeling the legacy of my people. The dim light of the room I was in made it hard too see and so I had to stumble about, searching for whatever I was looking for, for I didn't even know myself.

When I reached a desk, I suddenly got an idea. I ripped off a piece of wood and flicked my thumb to set a small flame alight on my thumb and lit the wood on fire. I tossed the small plank over to a corner and quickly shook the flame from my finger, kissing the small burn.

The light from the flame cast shadows across the room, and made even simple objects seem a lot more imposing than they actually were. I turned back to the desk and glanced over it's dilapidated state. It was once a grand desk, I could easily tell from a simple look, but now. Now it was just sad. I suddenly heard a rustle of movement and stared about me, looking for the cause of the movement. Over in the corner of the room I watched a rat barely squeezing it's skinny body through a small hole.

I walked over to the hole and knelt to get a better view of it. The hole wasn't what was special. It was what the hole was going through. A thick piece of rotted wood with a metal handle attached to it. A trap door. I grabbed the rusted metal and ripped the trap door up to see a small tunnel that stretched farther than I could see. I grabbed my makeshift torch and jumped down.

It was once I was in the tunnel that I was shocked. Every single inch held beautiful wall drawings detailing the rise of Uzu and it's prosperity as a village. Every step gave me another glimpse of my ancestors and their history. When I reached the end of the tunnel, the ending funneled out into a cylinder shaped room. On the floor was a small book on a raised dais.

I slowly stepped towards it, not knowing what traps may lay in the room. I crouched and picked up the book and carefully thumbed through. Page after page I stared at seals after seals. There wasn't anything else in the book except pages of the things, the only other addition was that just under the seals in tiny print was the name given by the creator and the name of the creator.

Every creator was an Uzumaki, though the first name always varied. A Narumi there, a Naruki here. A Natsu, Vash, Edward, Alphonse, Winry, the names went on. I suddenly stopped as I reached a seal. It wasn't the seal I stopped for, it was the name.

On one of the pages near the very end was the words, "Seal of family, Uzumaki Kushina." That was it. The seal, the name, and the creator. I looked at the seal and got an idea. I bit my thumb and blood started leaking down my hand. I had ripped off a good chunk of the tip of my finger to ensure it healed slowly.

I then slowly began sliding my finger along the floor, copying the seal of my mother on the ground. Every line, every corner, every nuance copied and drawn in perfection on the stone floor.

When I finished, I stood up and glanced at the masterpiece. It was magnificent. Now only to power up the seal. I sent waves after waves of chakra pulsing from my feet directly into the seal. The blood ink glowed brilliantly in the dark room.

My last thought as I powered the seal was that I loved my mother even if she didn't love me.

…...Naruto's perspective... several hours having pass...

I groaned and gripped my skull. What had hit me. The last thing I remembered was retracing and powering up my mother's seal. Then just darkness. I couldn't quite see what this seal had to do with families.

I slowly opened my eyes to see... my eyes. But... these weren't my eyes, my irises were blue and these were most definitely green. The girl who had been so close to my face pulled back. I looked around me, dozens of people stood around, head bands on their foreheads and kunai in their hands. But the strangest difference was that each and every man and woman had red hair.

That was strange. Back in... Konoha... I jumped to my feet. This caused the girl to back up even further. I noticed the girl who had been so close to me was eleven or so. Every adult in the room turned towards me and somehow began to bristle with weapons that they did not have in their hands before.

"Sooo... Lovely weather we're having?" I said.

"Quite," one of the older Shinobi said, "The better question is what you're doing in the hall of dangerous seals directly under my office?"

"Ahem, uh... you said dangerous seals. Well my version of the copy didn't quite have a cover when I found it. So... I assumed it was just important seals," I explained.

"So, boy how did you end up here. Which seal did you use so we can send you back to your time?" Old cherry head man said. That's what I had decided, these people had cherry heads because their hair was cherry red.

"What do you... uh... mean by my time?" I questioned.

"I mean boy is that you must be another future Uzumaki who messed with what he shouldn't have and had found a seal in that book that you had to test. Well, in that book," Old cherry pointed at both copies, the one in his hands and mine, "there are many seals including time travel ones. So, we need you to show us which seal you used and when?"

I sweat dropped. These people were weird. I also needed to figure out what I was going to do about Konoha. "Well," I flipped through my version until I reached my mother's seal, "I used this one because my mother had made it."

The man got closer and looked at it. Every second the man's eyebrows seemed to rise in shock as he looked at the seal. Old cherry then stood up and looked at the young girl who had been in my face when I woke up and the back at the book, several times.

"Well,"Old cherry began, "boy, what's your name?"

"Naruto," was my curt reply.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki,"Old cherry began boisterously, "meet Kushina Uzumaki." The old man then pointed at the eleven year old who was still looking at me.

"You mean that she..." I petered off.

"Yes, young Naruto," Old cherry said, a too large smile on his face.

I gulped glanced one last time at the girl, then fell backwards unconscious.

**An: I know the chapters are short but, I'm lazy and I want to finish my other story before really focusing on this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Plan B Ch. 3**

** So, I'm not exactly certain on dates in this story, like when Kushina went to Konoha, so let's just say she did so later on during her twelfth year of life. Also, most of the names will be made up for Uzugakure people because simply they are all pretty much oc. Also, Naruto will still want his revenge, and I will hopefully be able to write that correctly and believably in his character.**

** This story will also be AU because, that's already f***ing obvious.**

** So, let the story commence.**

"So let me get this straight," I said, "That twelve year old girl, who admittedly does resemble what few photos I have of my mother, created a seal that reaches through time and space itself to take you to your most closest related kin. I'm not being crazy here when I think this is all a little bit far fetched."

"Well, believe it or not, she did create that seal. Little Kushina-chan had just finished explaining to us that she had been working on the seal for nearly four months. It was as she was finishing her final touches, to test it on her birthday which was a week ago, that Mito-San apprehended her and prevented the unsanctioned testing of such a precarious seal," the old cherry head muttered.

I glanced semi-nervously as the still Kunai toting Shinobi around me. While I was completely convinced in my own abilities, most of the Kunai had large complicated seals on them. Despite my heritage, I wasn't a genius with seals. I was a well-versed amateur at best.

Jiraiya had only attempted twice to teach me in the art of Fuuin Jutsu. I had little success with what he had attempted to teach me. But what I could do was read seals. The best way to explain it is like how some actions or images people see, they understand the meaning easily.

Things like stop signs, the 'ok' symbol and what not. When I saw seals, I understood them. I understood their components and could read them, like reading a single word on a puzzle piece. Each piece connected to another, connecting words. When I saw my mother's seal, I had seen the many important things like space and time, but it was my mother's seal. How could I not try it?

"Hey, blondie, you ok?" old cherry head said while waving his hand in front of my eyes.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Sorry, I just was thinking about the seal."

"Well, pay attention. We need to go over Kushina's seal and the repercussions you caused to happen for using the seal. We also need to tell us what time you came from so we can hopefully send you back," old cherry head grouched.

I did need to return to my time-line, if I was truly in the past. Konoha needed to pay for it's crimes, my Plan B needed to be enacted fully. Not just send me to the...past...where...I...could... stop Sasuke...from...being...born. The past where my father lives and mother too.

A past where my clan isn't destroyed and I am not even alive. I could use this to my advantage.

"Do I really need to return to my time? I could fix so many things here in the past," I asked the still nameless old man.

"You do. If you stay, then events in time may not lead to the events that brought you here, or even to your birth. That would make it so that you never were born, which would cause a paradox. This paradox would be caused because you came to the past, but since you came to the past and made so you never existed, then you couldn't come to the past. That would negate all the time travel.

Do you understand what I'm saying?" Old cherry asked?

"Uh... let's go with sure. Besides, I rather return to my time anyway. I need to finish what I started there anyway," I said darkly.

"Alright, now to make this go rather quickly, tell me what time you're from and we'll send you back there as soon as possible," old cherry head commanded.

I explained what little I could so as to prevent knowledge of what was to come. After figuring out how they would send me back, they took me to a large room that had a seal covering the entire floor. A dozen Uzumaki stood on each point of the large star that was part of the seal, summoning forth chakra.

Each shinobi powered up the seal and a bright light filled the room. I closed my eyes and waited for it all to be over. A few moments later I opened them to see green eyes once more. I backed up quickly. I was still in the large room. The fourteen real Uzumakis and my self were still in the room.

"Why didn't that work?" I questioned aloud.

Old cherry head frowned.

"There is only two reasons you weren't sent back. Your time no longer exists, or something is anchoring you here. I assume it's the second," old cherry head grumbled as he walked away before yelling, "Tukiri, lead young Naruto to a guest room near Kushina-Chan. Let them have some family time while I think on this dilemma and peruse Kushina-Chan's seal."

"Hai, Suzo-Sama," Tukiri replied,"follow me Naruto-San, Kushina-San."

…...About fifteen minutes later...

I glanced uncomfortably at the girl across from me. She had been staring at me unflinchingly for ten minutes. It was slightly disturbing. I mean I did love my mother, when I had spoke with her within my seal I knew I did. Even though she had replied that she loved me, I wondered if that was true or not.

But have a twelve year old version of her staring me down. Not my cup of tea. Besides, despite how cheerful I had been feeling at all of this happy discovery of family, I had three goals. One was simple to test.

I stood up and attempted to break a Genjutsu, Kushina watching me do so. After several attempts, I sat back down. One goal completed. Goal 2, figure what the hell my supposed mother wanted.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"So... you're my son?"She asked.

"I guess, that's if you are really Kushina Uzumaki," I replied.

"Well... it's just..." Kushina petered off.

"What is it? I need to figure out how to return to my own time if I am truly in the past, and with you distracting me, it's going to be impossible," I said scathingly. I winced internally at Kushina's grimace, I hadn't meant to be so mean. I just was feeling frustrated.

I mean my mother was sitting in front of me, but she might not be my mother, and she doesn't know me or my father yet. Hell, she probably doesn't even have the Kyuubi in her yet. The old fuzzball is probably sitting pretty in old Mito.

That reminded me, I needed to see if Kurama was ok.

"Excuse me for a second," I said.

I then walked over to the small restroom attached to my bedroom I had been loaned. I sat in a Seiza position and focused for a second. When I opened my eyes, I was once more in front of the massive cage that held the Kyuubi within me.

I stood fearlessly and walked straight through the wide open gate. Laying on his paws was Kurama.

"So, Kurama," I asked, "Does the cat and the raccoon need a bull."

**Done. Sorry if it's crap, I'm tired. Review and the whole nine yards please, even if only to say it's bad. That just adds to my review amount.**


End file.
